Haikyuu Birthdays' oneshots!
by LilweenGalatrass
Summary: This is the compilation of the one-shots I'm writing for all of the birhtdays of the characters for whom I'm writing fanfictions ! Iwa-chan, Oikawa, Bokuto, Kuroo, Ushijima, Akaashi and Tendou will all be paired with an OC that you have discovered/will discover in my lengthy fanfics. Last update: Oikawa's birthday!
1. Happy Birthday, Hajime!

_Hey, hey, HEY! :D_

 _So like I said, I created a compilation for all the one-shots I'll write for the boys I'm writing about in my other fanfics, mainly: Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Ushijima, Akaaashi and Tendou. The first four eahc have a fanfiction (Bokuto and Iwa-chan's are finished), Oikawa and Kuroo are on-going, and the last three will have short stories (Akaashi's is already2 chapters uploaded)._

 _This first chapter is the belated oneshot I had writtn for Iw-chan about a month ago that I decided to add._

 _For the ones who have stumbled on this oneshot and don't know me or my fanfics, this oneshot is based off my four haikyuu fanfictions, all with OC for our volleyboys, and one of them with Iwaizumi and my OC, Akiyama Kiku (Quiet Voice)._

 _I hope you'll enjoy~!_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAJIME

ONE-SHOT

 **I'm sorry, I won't make it for your birthday after all! I'm so sorry, Hajime!**

Hajime read the message a few more times before sighing, dropping his phone on the top of his bed and looking at the edge of it.

"You could have said good morning instead of sending me this message…" He mumbled to himself.

Sighing again, he decided to deal with finding a way to answer later – he'll have to find a way to word it so it won't be obvious he was disappointed.

Standing up, he fed his bearded dragon pet rightfully called Godzilla then he got ready for a run that he definitely needed today.

"Good morning, Hajime!" His mother, Umeko, said as he appeared.

"Good morning, mom," he answered, grabbing a glass of water.

"You look gloomy. Something wrong?" His dad, Takashi, asked, from the breakfast table where he was reading the newspaper.

Hajime grumbled as only answer, his parents glancing at each other knowingly.

"Is it Kiku-chan? She won't come for your birthday after all? But Tooru-kun will come, and all the others are here too, so you won't be alone." Umeko said with a smile.

"…I know. It's fine. She's busy, that's all." He mumbled, letting his empty glass of water down, "I'm going for my run, I'll eat breakfast later."

Umeko wanted to make sure he was okay but he was already slipping away, putting on his running shoes and going out.

Hajime looked up to the next-door neighbour house that remained closed. Then, he remembered that Oikawa wouldn't come out and run with him. Even after three months of running on his own, he still wasn't used to it.

Graduated from high-school, Hajime had started studying Biology at Sendai University, all the while training for the National team for which he had been sponsored. Oikawa too, of course, had been sponsored but he was in Tokyo, along with Ushiwaka, a bunch of dorks from Tokyo they had met at a training camp, and Akiyama Kiku – Hajime's girlfriend. Being away from his girlfriend was the hardest, but being away from his best friend was just as crushing. He didn't have anyone to turn to for comfort, the two people he was closest to being far away. He was fine most of the time, he still met regularly with his friends from high-school, he had friends at the university, on the team… but it wasn't the same. Some days, like today, it was harder.

His birthday was approaching, and he had been looking forward to Kiku and Oikawa coming back in Sendai so he could spend his birthday with everyone, but even if Oikawa coming was almost certain, now Kiku couldn't make it. She had a lot to handle, after all – Law studies, dealing with Oikawa's stupidity most of the time, part-time job… But he had hoped her manager would have accepted to give her some days off, just a little week-end, so she could go home. To him.

When he went back home, his parents were both gone to work so he ate his breakfast alone – well, with Godzilla, but the conversation was a little one-sided and the bearded-dragon was too busy chasing his insects to listen much to what Hajime was saying. He glanced over his shoulder, at his phone then he reached for it, realizing he had received new messages.

 **I'm sorry, I won't make it for your birthday after all! I'm so sorry, Hajime!**

 **Good morning, Hajime**

 **Good morning? You're not answering?**

 **You haven't answered but I know you're up at this time. I'm really sorry about your birthday, I'll call you tonight.**

 _Great_ … _Now Kiku is worrying_ , he realized.

He typed about ten different answers that weren't satisfying before he found a way to answer:

 **Sorry for not answering earlier. It's okay for my birthday, perhaps I'll go to Tokyo with Oikawa after my birthday to see you then. I can't wait to hear your voice, cupcake.**

He pouted, Kiku knew him well enough to know how he felt. Though, it would be nice to go to Tokyo along with Oikawa, to see Kiku and his new friends from the National team.

He got dressed for his classes then went off, hoping that something nice would happen today. But it was as ordinary as it could be, nothing changing from what every other day was like. Classes, lunch, more classes, then going to practice.

"Iwaizumi!"

He turned around, half-surprised to see Makki running to him.

"Going for practice? Isn't it early?"

"I wanted to work on my serves before everyone else arrives. You'll join me?"

Hanamaki opened his lips to say he had to pop by the library, but he must have noticed the far- away expression on his friend's face because he changed his mind.

"Sure. You'll hit some of my tosses too?"

Iwaizumi nodded and after a few steps, Hanamaki spoke up again:

"Your birthday is this week-end, is Kiku coming?"

Hajime frowned, putting his hands in his pockets – it was all Makki needed to know the answer.

"She couldn't convince her manager, after all… Uh, she's got no luck, what a demon that manager… Kiku-chan was looking forward to seeing you too." He said with a pout, "Her parents really miss her too."

"Mmmh…"

"But I imagine you miss her even more?"

"Umpf, of course I do…" He mumbled, flushing and looking away.

Makki smirked, tempted to tease him for still blushing after so much time.

"Hey, will you come over tomorrow to play some video games?"

Before Iwaizumi could answer, his phone rang. He was hoping it was Kiku suddenly telling him she had convinced her manager to give her a few days off, but it was Oikawa, and it wasn't good news. Hajime went to a stop, reading this message, lips falling open.

 **Coach decided on a practice match this week-end, for us new players! Will you come over for it? I need to give your answer to the coach asap. I know it's your birthday but we could do it in Tokyo, otherwise I won't be able to come to Sendai. It's too big of a good opportunity to pass this match!**

"What's going on?" Makki asked when he saw the face he made.

Hajime's face darkened and he showed the message, Hanamaki immediately pouting.

"Ah, that sucks… Will you go to Tokyo for that practice match?"

"…My grandparents come here just for my birthday, I cannot not attend and it's too late to warn them… My parents wouldn't like it too if I'm away for my birthday… and… It's okay. I hope Oikawa will make the best out of this opportunity." Hajime continued calmly, shrugging casually but it was off.

"…So you'll spend your birthday without your best friend and without your girlfriend? That's depressing."

"Thanks for the uplifting commentary. And I won't be alone anyway. You'll be here, Matsukawa too, all my friends from Sendai too. It's gonna be fun." Iwaizumi said, looking ahead.

Hanamaki glanced at him, knowing he was just trying to convince himself and not let it get to him that his favourite people wouldn't be here for his nineteenth birthday.

"It's gonna be _weird_ to have someone from _Shiratorizawa_ at your birthday," Makki commented, trying to light up the mood.

Iwaizumi smiled – it was strange to have Semi Eita as new setter, and among his acquaintances and friends. And as a consequence, Tendou Satori too – the one player they had all hated back when Seijou and Shiratorizawa were facing each other (except Oikawa who preferred hating Ushijima) for blocking them so well _all the freaking time_.

"Do you ever regret it? Staying in Sendai while the others are in Tokyo? You're missing on lots of practice too. And… well, Kiku is over there and you're miserable without her…" Hanamaki asked after a short moment of silence.

He had never had the courage to ask Iwaizumi if he regretted choosing to stay behind while Oikawa and Kiku had gone to Tokyo – he didn't want to depress his friend who was trying hard to stay positive and keep on living as if nothing had changed, even though he didn't have his greatest support nor his best partner by his side anymore.

Hajime thought deeply about this question before answering:

"No. I knew what I was getting myself into when I decided to stay here. I knew I'd miss Kiku and that Oikawa would have more opportunities than me, practicing in Tokyo. But… I also know that it's only temporary and that in… a few years, I'll go to Tokyo and I'll be with Kiku all the time. And… I needed to be away from Oikawa."

Hanamaki glanced at him as Iwaizumi continued:

"I've always played volleyball with him, I need to make progress and evolve on my own before I can face Oikawa and ask him to be my setter again. I need more experience, with more people, different setters with different habits – it can only make me stronger. And it'll also strengthen Oikawa, playing with other spikers, both of us being outside of our comfort zones."

"You can bet he's waaaaaay out of his comfort zone with Ushiwaka!" Hanamaki laughed.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but snicker, remembering all the complains he received daily from Oikawa because he was practicing with Ushiwaka – who also happened to be the cousin of the _one_ woman Oikawa had ever been interested in. He was convinced he was cursed, which was complete nonsense, as per usual.

"Still, he's doing better with Ushiwaka! He doesn't feel like strangling him everyday now, I think. They're getting along better, and Oikawa is doing progress. He's got Bokuto and Kuroo too, so he's not completely alone with Ushiwaka."

"He'd be dead already otherwise."

"If I had been there, Oikawa would have cling to me all the time, but now, he has no choice but to get along with his other teammates. It's a nice change for him too!"

Hanamaki glanced once again at Iwaizumi, wondering if he had stayed behind for his own sake like he repeated, or for Oikawa's. Of course, they would both progress as individual players before going back to being a duo again. But it was hard to imagine either doing any progress when they were already so amazing and impressive at volleyball – as individual players, and together. When Iwaizumi and Oikawa played together, nothing and no one could stop them – except Shiratorizawa.

"We still share the same dream, and we'll be back on the same team soon enough. I'm not worried about Oikawa, he'll do fine. And I have to make sure not to let him get ahead of me either!" Iwaizumi said with a determined smile.

Feeling a little better after talking about his goals, they arrived at the gymnasium and started warming up and practicing before the rest of the team arrived. The practice went as usual, Semi being their setter. He was as good as they had remembered, he brought out as much as Oikawa used to, but for Iwaizumi, it still wasn't good enough.

"Iwaizumi-san, you're okay? You seemed a little off today," Semi remarked when they exited the gymnasium.

He turned to him with slightly widened eyes, surprised he had been _that_ obvious.

"Ah, uh… I was? Really?"

"Kiku-chan and Oikawa won't be able to come for his birthday, so he's a bit depressed," Makki commented.

"Ah, that's unfortunate… You were looking forward to spending time with your girlfriend again, weren't you? I can't imagine living in another city than my girlfriend, it'd be awful…" Semi answered, pouting a little.

"You're still coming Saturday though?" Makki asked.

"Of course, I will. Tendou will be here too, by the way."

"It's gonna be fun – he's a nice guy when he's not on the opposite side of the net!" Makki continued.

"That's because you didn't spend as much time with him as _I_ did…" Semi sighed, closing his eyes.

"You were roommates back at Shiratorizawa, right? I can only imagine what it must have been like! So much fun!" Hanamaki exclaimed, laughing as he imagined himself twenty-four hours with someone as crazy as Tendou.

Semi chuckled, before telling them a few funny stories from his time at Shiratorizawa.

Spending time with Semi, and Tendou, and a few more alumni from Shiratorizawa Academy, made the former Seijou students realize that they had been just like them – teenagers who loved volleyball and had fun playing it. They were just a little bit stronger and kept winning. Just a little bit.

Just as Hajime arrived home, his phone started ringing and he smiled.

"Hey," he said quietly.

" _Hajime,"_ Kiku said over the phone, _"How are you?"_

"Fine, and you?"

" _I'm fine…"_

"Something wrong?" He asked.

There was a little hesitation before she spoke again:

" _I'm really sorry about your birthday, I wanted so badly to come and spend time with you… and meet your grandparents…"_

"It's okay, you can't help it, after all… I can't… hide that I'm disappointed but like I told you, I'll probably go to Tokyo soon. This way, we'll spend time together, oaky?"

"… _Okay… You had come all the way here for my birthday and I can't do the same for you… I'm so sorry, Hajime…"_

"Don't beat yourself up, cupcake," he said with a sad smile.

" _I'll try asking Yuri-chan if she can take over my shifts…"_ She continued, still trying to find a way to come in time at Sendai.

"Kiku, really, it's okay," he said, voice warm and reassuring, "I just want to see you, it doesn't matter if it's a couple of days later than what we had planned. Just seeing you will be the greatest birthday gift…"

And even if he had spent the entire day feeling gloomy about not seeing Kiku on his birthday, hearing her voice now was enough to convince him that just one or two more days to wait would be okay.

"… _I miss you…"_ She whispered, her voice breaking a little.

He sat down on the edge of his bed, closing his eyes and imagining that Kiku was in his arms and he had his nose buried in her lemon-scented hair.

"I miss you too…" He answered, his heart breaking a little when he opened his eyes and was all alone.

After talking a few more minutes about their respective days, Hajime ended the call and went to take a bath. It was okay. Even if he didn't see Kiku on his birthday, it'll be okay. After everything they've been through, a missed birthday and some more days apart was nothing.

A few more days went by and Saturday, June 10th, came. He'd spend the afternoon with his friends in a nearby park where they'll mostly eat junk food and play volleyball. Then in the evening, he'll spend it with his family – it was important for his parents and they always insisted they should do something special for his birthdays.

"Thanks for helping me out with carrying all that," Iwaizumi said, smiling.

"You're welcome," Semi answered as they brought the last few bags to the picknick site.

The last few people had arrived, Makki and Mattsun having brought the birthday cakes from the Akiyama Bakery – they kept whispering to each other, continuously checking something on their phones. After greetings and catching up with everyone, Iwaizumi grabbed the volleyball he had brought:

"Anyone up for a match?" He asked.

"Maybe we could stay here a little longer? It's a nice weather, we're lucky it's not raining or something," Matsukawa said, not moving from where he was sitting.

"Uh, sure, I guess?" Iwaizumi agreed, glancing up at the sky but when he looked back at his friends, he noticed Makki elbowing Mattsun and giving him the big eyes, "…Are you guys okay? Are you hiding something from me?"

"Sure we are! I mean, we're _fine_ – not _sure_ , we're hiding something from you." Hanamaki answered.

"We wouldn't hide anything from our Ace," Matsukawa added with a smile that was too nice to be totally genuine – especially saying _that_.

"You're not gonna do like two years ago? Bribing someone into dressing like Godzilla because even if it was fun when Oikawa did it, we're in pu–"

"Hurry up! Come on, are you top players or not?!"

Hajime froze upon hearing this voice. He whipped around at once, everyone grinning just as, at the top of the hill behind them, Oikawa appeared, breathing hard and ordering some other people to hurry up. Then, he saw his friend and grinned, waving widely:

"IWA-CHAN! WE MADE IT!" He shouted happily.

Iwaizumi stared at him, mouth hanging open just as unexpected guests arrived at his side, breathing hard from running all the way here. Bokuto, Kuroo, and even Ushijima had all arrived at the top of the hill and were coming to greet the rest of the group.

Iwaizumi laughed and it was the happiest laugh he had had in a very long time.

"Man, why are there so many hills in the countryside?" Kuroo whined, wiping some sweat off as they arrived at Iwaizumi's level.

"What the heck are you doing here?!" Iwaizumi asked joyfully, not even trying to pretend to be any less excited than he really was to see them all here.

"Why do you think?" Bokuto said with a grin.

"Happy birthday, Iwaizumi," Ushijima said with a smile.

Hajime felt his heart beat faster in happiness, to be surrounded by all his friends, including the ones who should have been in Tokyo. If they were all here, then _maybe_ …

He leaned away from the wide figures of Bokuto and Ushijima, staring expectantly at the top of the hill just as Kiku, accompanied by Shiori, Ushijima's cousin, arrived. Hajime smiled widely, Bokuto stepping away with an amused, teasing smile, to let him pass.

While Shiori ran to her best friend, Tendou, who shouted her name as Hanamaki and Matsukawa, meeting her for the first time, were losing their minds upon seeing the famous alien-girl they had heard so much about (Oikawa had a _slight_ tendency of gushing over her).

"Hajime!" Kiku exclaimed, running downhill.

He ran to her just as she arrived to his level and jumped right into his chest, so suddenly he fell over and into the grass but they were both laughing ecstatically. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Her body was pressed into his, and he could smell the faint scent of her lemon shampoo invading his senses in the best way possible.

"I'm so happy to see you! I missed you so much!" He exclaimed, sitting up.

"I missed you too, I'm so glad I could make it here!" She answered, chuckling just as he cupped her cheeks.

They stared at each other, deep blue against forest green, their eyes sparkling like never before. Hajime's heart sped up, to the same rhythm as hers, just as he leaned down to kiss her.

"Aaaand, we've lost them."

The couple froze upon hearing Makki's voice and everyone's amused chuckles.

"You know what they're like when they're together, all cute and sparkling, it's making me sick." Mattsun added.

"I _knew_ we should have tied her up and bring her later! It would have been a perfect surprise!" Oikawa said.

"Did you _seriously_ consider this an option? That would have been fun!" Makki laughed.

"Will you stop being jealous? Can't you see their smiles? They're so happy!" Shiori intervened.

They all turned towards the couple, and laughed loudly when they saw, not the two smiling, but Iwaizumi glaring at them from over his shoulder for interrupting their first kiss in _weeks_. Kiku chuckled too and that was enough to bring a smile back on his face.

"I missed your laugh, and your smile. And your eyes, and your everything and you… all of you…" He whispered so she would be the only one to hear.

"I missed you too, muffin…" She murmured.

He leaned down, kissing her lips tenderly just as everyone erupted in cheers and "aaww" but they both ignored it the best they could. Kiku still laughed in amusement and he smiled against her lips and they were happy.

It took a few minutes to get Hajime and Kiku to join the others and it didn't take long for the two of them, who had been too lost into each other's gazes, to realize that a very funny scene was happening: Makki and Mattsun, both trying to talk smoothly, and failing, to Shiori while Oikawa was angrily mumbling in a corner, holding back his jealousy – Kuroo's teasing and Bokuto laughing didn't help.

" _You're_ Ushiwaka's cousin?! The one Oikawa never shuts up about?!" Hanamaki said, looking her up and down in disbelief – he had heard she was a model and was rather pretty, but not to that level.

"You don't look like your cousin, you're _gorgeous!"_ Matsukawa exclaimed.

Ushijima raised an eyebrow without saying anything, but both Semi and Tendou snorted behind him.

"Thank you," Shiori answered with a polite smile.

"Hey, you're from Miyagi, right? From where exactly? How come I never noticed a beauty like you until now?" Makki continued with a flirtatious grin – even though they could all tell it was just to piss off Oikawa who gasped in shock.

"You have a _girlfriend!"_ Matsukawa exclaimed, elbowing him away.

" _You_ don't have any chance with her!" He answered, doing the same.

"Ah yeah?! Watch me!"

"Hey! Wait, wait, _wait!"_ Oikawa exclaimed, whipping around to get to them.

They both tried to step towards Shiori in the same time just as Tendou passed by, grabbing her by the shoulders and gently pushing her away.

"Come, Shi-chan~!" He hummed, sending a glance from over his shoulder at the two who tripped over their own feet at his sudden arrival.

Tendou made a satisfied face when they grunted in annoyance – a face similar to all the times he had blocked them in the past.

"Did he just… _block_ us…?" Hanamaki asked in astonishment.

"The bastard." Matsukawa mumbled.

"Should we settle this with a match?" Semi proposed, "Like good old days? Shiratorizawa versus Seijou?"

"Oi, oi, don't keep us out of the fun!" Kuroo exclaimed, "I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, by the way."

"Yeah, I know," Semi answered with a smile, "Iwaizumi-san said you were the worst type of person to associate with Oikawa. Now I understand why…"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?!" Oikawa exclaimed while Kuroo laughed, bending over.

"And we know Bokuto already," Semi added, remembering the numerous times Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa had met.

"HEY HEY!"

Iwaizumi stared at them, all doing their own shenanigans and he smiled in amusement.

"Man, I had missed you all…" He whispered.

Kiku glanced up at him, squeezing his hand to attract his attention on her.

"Are you happy?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Happier than ever," he answered, kissing the back of her hand, "But what… what are you doing here? _How_ did you come?" He asked, pointing at the group from Tokyo.

"We didn't want to miss your birthday, so, with the inside help of Makki and Mattsun, we made a plan!" Oikawa exclaimed, "It was all possible thanks to Bokuto, though!"

Happy of getting praised, the former Captain of Fukurodani put his hands on his hips, lifting up his head with a proud smile.

"He managed to convince Abe-san to report the practice match to next week," Ushijima explained, "So we were free to come here."

"That horned-owl bastard can be useful at times, as surprising as it sounds," Kuroo added with a smirk.

"HEY! I went out of my way to ask Abe-san that! You all owe me one for that!" Bokuto exclaimed, hitting his friend's shoulder.

"It's easy when Abe-san is your girlfriend's godfather," Kuroo said, rolling his eyes.

"It wasn't _that_ easy…!"

"And thanks to Kuroo-kun who suggested it, Akane-chan was kind enough to take my shifts so I could come as well," Kiku explained.

Iwaizumi stared at all of them, his friends from Miyagi and Tokyo, all gathered for him, for his birthday. And the love of his life at his side to make this day absolutely perfect.

"Thank you all, thank you guys!" He exclaimed with a happy smile.

"Now! Let's play!" Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing the nearest volleyball he found.

 _The following morning…_

Hajime blinked his eyes open and smiled when he saw Kiku sleeping, her copper hair falling all around her. He had dreamt to wake up next to her so many times only to wake up and be disappointed, reminded that she was in another city and far away from him.

He edged closer to her, surrounding her in his strong arms and waking her. She moaned sleepily, smiling when his torso was pressed against her back. Their fingers entwined as he buried his face in the back of her head and breathed the familiar lemon scent he loved so much. Kiku chuckled lovingly just as he brushed his nose against her neck in a tender gesture.

"Good morning, cupcake," he whispered in her ear.

Her smile widened and she opened her eyes and turned around to look into his eyes. Seeing her beautiful blue eyes made him fall in love with her all over again. How he wished he could wake up every morning next to her, to fall in love with her eyes again and again, every morning, for the rest of their lives…

"Good morning… and happy birthday, Hajime," she whispered, making him feel warm and happy.

Kiku was in his arms, and everything was all right again.

* * *

 _I hope you liked it~ Happy birthday, Ace! ;D_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


	2. Happy Birthday, Tooru

_I know I'm late but the one-shot is here! I don't know if it's exactly what you were expecting but I hope you'll like it~!_

 _Like I said in the last Oikawa chapter of my fanfic "Aliens" I created a story to put all the birthday one-shots._

 _This week is going to be very busy and tiring for me but I'll try to update the Kuroo fanfic asap!_

* * *

FANFICTION

HAIKYUU! : Happy birthday, Tooru

ONE-SHOT

Oikawa Tooru sighed deeply when he looked for his keys in his bag. He had just had a ten hours flight followed by two hours in the traffic of Tokyo, he was tired and he wanted to be _home_. If only his keys decided to cooperate.

After going through his small backpack that should have had the keys, he explored his big sports bag that held most of his clothes and volleyball stuff, and he finally found the treacherous keys.

Despite the sleepiness caused by the tournament's exhaustion and the grumpiness from the day, putting the key in and turning the handle put a smile on his face, an excited step taking him into his house. He remained silent instead of announcing his arrival like he usually did in a chirpy voice. He discreetly closed the door and very lightly put his bags down, before taking his shoes off in complete silence. Then he entered into the living-room. He stood there for a moment, a silly smile on his face just from seeing his beautiful wife.

Shiori was reading a book, like she always did around this time on her day off. She was completely immerged into the pages, the sun lowering in the distance giving her the aura of an angel. Her eyes didn't leave the page as she reached for her cup of tea on the café table, blindly tapping around until her fingers wrapped around the cup handle.

Tooru's heart was warm and fuzzy, he felt at peace just watching her.

"You'll drop the cup if you don't look at what you're doing," he remarked in a chirpy voice.

Shiori made a jump and effectively hit the cup that almost got spilled if she didn't have the reflex to grab it. The tea only spilled a little as she looked up with wide eyes, as if she couldn't believe that her husband was back. Then her eyes sparkled and a wide, bright smile appeared on her face.

"Tooru!" She exclaimed, standing up and dropping the book to run to him.

They laughed as she jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he held her up. They kissed sweetly, for a long moment, with so much love that they were breathless when they pulled away, only to immediately press their foreheads together, eyes closed. They remained like this a moment, taking in the simple fact of holding their soulmate's in their arms, to feel the warmth of their body, the caress of their breath and the scent of their skin.

"I missed you so much, my beautiful…" Tooru said as he let her down, immediately leaning to hide his face in her shoulder.

She pulled him closer, fingers caressing his fluffy hair in such a soothing way that he could have fallen asleep right there.

"I missed you too… I thought you were supposed to come home tomorrow?" She asked, confused.

They pulled away so he could look at her, smiling mischievously:

"I couldn't stay away any longer from you… So I took an early plane. I let Bokuto handle the team. We feel a little down to only get the silver medal…"

"You were amazing, all of you. These Russians are just monsters." She said, recalling the match she had watched the previous night with Kiku.

He frowned, and she smiled in an amused way, knowing what was coming, how much analysis he had already done to explain their defeat and get stronger.

"I can't deny _that_ but, we really needed to work more on our blocks. We weren't jumping in-depth enough. Kuroo called us last night to scold us for doing such lazy blocks. I can't blame him but even when we did a good block these Russians could spike above our heads!"

"Yuu-kun did some impressive receives, so did Shou-chan."

"Well, they did but–"

"Tooru," she interrupted, putting a hand on his cheek.

He looked back at her, in awe at her lovely smile.

"You have all the time in the world to rewatch and analyse this match. You will find a solution for the next match… but right now, let's just enjoy being back together, okay?" She said.

He sighed, smiling and leaning against the palm of her hand.

"You're right…" He agreed, closing his eyes and nuzzling into her hand until she was tickled and laughed, "I came back earlier to spend time with my family. With the kids still at school, we should enjoy the little bit of calm and peace we can ha–"

Just as he said these words, the door opened wildly and two chirpy, loud voices echoed, making Tooru and Shiori sigh with amused smiles on their faces.

"MOM! We're home!"

"MOM! I'm _hungry!"_

" _Hiko!_ Take off your shoes before entering the house!" Hoshiko scolded, grabbing her little brother's collar to stop him from doing a mess.

"GEH! Let go, Shiko!" He shouted, struggling against her all the while hurrying to take off his shoes.

Both Hoshiko and Hikoboshi finally noticed the bags and shoes that shouldn't have been here yet. Their eyes widened and they started shouting, running full-speed to the living-room.

"DAD!"

"Come here, you two!" Tooru exclaimed, leaning down to prepare for the assault.

They jumped at him and he growled, pretending to be overwhelmed by their sudden weight and strength. He fell backwards on the floor as they all laughed but Tooru quickly engulfed them in his arms, messing with their hair, as the two adorable MiniKawa laughed, sprawled on the floor.

They both had brown hair and green eyes like their mother, but they had taken a lot from Tooru too. Hoshiko, the eldest, had the same nose and eye shape as her father. Her personality was a mix between her parents and Ushiwaka, but louder when she wanted. She often spent her time on her own, in silence, reading books or studying whatever had picked her interest. She was very confident even that young, she was very observant and easily understood people – more traits inherited from her dad. Hikoboshi, on the other hand, two years younger than his sister, was Tooru's portrait with green eyes. The same fluffy hair, the same passion for volleyball, the same bouncy energy. Perhaps he was a little more impatient and loud than Tooru was, but that might be because of his age. He was as blunt as his uncle Toshi and Tooru heavily blamed Ushiwaka for the bad influence he had on his son.

"Aaah! I missed you, my little aliens!" Tooru exclaimed, tickling and battling with them until they were out of breath from laughing too much.

"You came back early!" Hoshiko exclaimed, sitting up.

"You'll help me with my receives, right? _Right?"_ Hikoboshi added, sitting on his father's stomach.

"I have to show you my last grades! I beat the rest of the class again!"

"At school we learned the solar system! I already knew everything thanks to you and mom!"

"We'll go running again, right?"

"Are we going to the restaurant like always when you're back from a tournament?!"

"Is uncle Hajime back too?!"

"Are we going to see uncle Kou soon? What about uncle Yuu, and uncle Chibi-chan, and uncle Tobio and–"

"Let your father breath a little, will you?" Shiori said, grabbing Hikoboshi and raising him so Tooru could _literally_ breath.

He sat up, patting Hoshiko's head while Hikoboshi struggled against his mom to get back with his dad, but she embarrassed him by keeping him in her arms and trying to kiss his cheek.

" _Mom_ , stooop!"

She laughed as he finally managed to swirl his way off her arms, he went hiding on his father's laps.

"We'll do all that, don't worry. But let me rest a little before that, okay?" Tooru said, gently patting his son's head.

Hikoboshi immediately let himself lean against his father's torso.

"How long do you need to rest, dad? Can we practice my receives _now?"_ He asked impatiently, looking up.

Pride beamed in his father's chest, glad his son loved volleyball so much. But Hoshiko didn't let her brother have all the love because she tried to push him away.

"No! He sees my grades first! Last time you spent the entire day with him and I had to wait the week-end!"

"She's got a point," Tooru said with a nod.

"But, daaad!"

"How about you both start by changing clothes and doing your homework?" Shiori said with her motherly tone that didn't leave any other option.

Hoshiko and Hikoboshi whined a little but when she raised her eyebrows, hands on her hips, they didn't argue. They stood up and ran upstairs, and from the bantering voices echoing in the house, they tried to compete to who would be first changed.

Tooru stood up, chuckling, when Shiori sighed.

"They're always demons when you're away, and they banter even more than usual just because they miss you."

"I miss them too, and you're doing a marvellous job at handling them on your own whenever I'm gone," he said, cupping her cheeks and kissing her forehead.

"Well, you take care of them most of the day when you're here."

He was about to kiss her lips again when the kids came back, begging for attention. Tooru and Shiori hung, their lips a few centimeters away from each other, almost unaware of their children's impatience but sighing instead of kissing.

"I'll take care of your bags, don't overwork yourself when you're so tired. You two, don't ask too much of your father when he's just back, okay?" Shiori said, kissing his cheek and adding in his ear so he'd be the only one to hear, "Tonight."

He smiled widely as she turned around with a promising smile on her lips.

Despite Hikoboshi's impatience to play volleyball, Tooru managed to convince him to just sit down and talk, all three then joined by Shiori for the few moments before she reminded the children of their homework. They whined but obeyed while their parents cooked together, like they usually did.

"Iwa-chan is going to leave the team," Tooru announced when silence fell on them.

"Oh… He was talking about it for a while, he's finally decided?"

"Yeah… He said that he'll be there for the last two tournaments of the year but he'll stop after that. He'll be trainer full-time. I think that Kuroo leaving convinced him."

"Anyone else is going to leave?" She asked.

"…Ushiwaka, Bokkun and I are staying but… we decided to leave it to the young ones. As planned, Bokkun and I will remain as coaches, Ushiwaka… I don't know how long he'll stay on the team." He explained with a shrug.

They both thought back on the team a few years back, when they were all five of them. The ones who had brought the Japanese team back on the right track on the international stage.

"We still don't know who is going to be Captain after Bokkun. Probably Chibi-chan." He said with a chuckle, amused at how far this mandarine-shorty had come since high-school.

"…How is your knee?" She asked in a low voice.

"It's fine, don't worry. Just tired from the tournament, but I'm fine." He answered with a reassuring smile.

"I noticed that you left Tobio play most of the match. You only came in the fourth set to set and as pinch server the rest of the time…"

"Well… I _am_ getting older, and my knee needs more and more time off. Any athlete knows that our pro life can be short."

Kuroo had left a year ago because of an injury, leaving the main blocking to Aone. Around the same time, Oikawa had let Kageyama become the main setter, helping him out when the team needed a new breath for setting. The younger ones were all talented and strong and even if Bokuto and Ushijima were still regulars, they switched with young players more and more often. With Iwa-chan and Oikawa, the four of them were the seniors, helping out their kouhais when they needed a player with more experience.

"Don't worry about me, starlight. The team is doing great – even if we're disappointed by the _silver_ medal! And I'm fine, and impatient to spend some time with my lovely family… and even more time with my beautiful wife…" He said, kissing her cheek tenderly.

She looked up at him, reassured by his words. Even after so many years together, they still saw stars in each other's eyes.

"By the way, I found your birthday gift." She announced in a playful voice.

"Really? What is it?" He asked excitedly.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I were telling you, wait for next Sunday~!" She hummed.

"Come on~! Tell me~!" He asked, pulling her to him and kissing her neck playfully.

"No, Tooru! You'll be patient!" She answered, laughing.

She escaped his grip to take care of the food.

Every year, for every birthday, every anniversary, every Christmas, there were two gifts: one special something and a supplementary gift they already knew about, but it always waited for the night…

Having dinner all four of them was a balm to the heart for Tooru who had missed his family so much. And for once, the children were allowed to stay up a little later than their usual curfew – they were too excited to sleep anyway, with their dad back. Once they were tired enough, thankfully it didn't take long considering the energy they used up in the day, he put them to bed then went to take a relaxing bath. His muscles, strained from the tournament, felt much better and the warmth seemed to reach his heart and soul – or maybe it was just the feeling of being back home.

"Are they asleep?" Tooru asked Shiori when he joined her in their bedroom.

"I just checked, they are," she answered with a smile as she brushed her hair.

He put his hands on her shoulders, caressing them with his thumbs, then kissed the side of her head.

"I feel like they've grown even taller… and you have become even more beautiful." He said, looking at her in the mirror.

"How incredible that I still receive such lovely compliments from my husband, even after so many years together," she chuckled, standing up.

She stood in front of him, gently caressing his face until he leaned his face into her hands, sighing blissfully.

"And you have become even more handsome…" She whispered.

His eyes opened to look into hers, sparkling happily. Shiori went on her tiptoes, kissing his lips slowly, deeply, his hands going to her hips. They pulled away to breath and as shameful as it was, Tooru had to yawn, blinking away the sleepy tears.

"Urgh… I'm getting old…" He muttered – back in the prime of his days, coming back from a tournament wouldn't have left him so exhausted.

Shiori chuckled before kissing the corner of his lips.

"You don't look like it, if it can be reassuring. And I still think you're absolutely breathtaking in bed~"

"How nice that I can still receive such nice compliments from my wife, even after all those years~!" He hummed.

"Come on, let's get to bed. I need you in top shape tomorrow." She said, gently pushing him towards the bed.

"Is there something special tomorrow?" He asked in confusion, letting himself drop on the bed while she straddled him with a mischievous smile on her face.

"We have to catch up all the missed moments while you were gone~!" She said, leaning down to kiss his lips.

"Now, _that_ is something to look forward to~!"

And no matter how exhausted he was, Shiori never ceased to give him absolute delight.

The following morning, Tooru woke up first, his internal clock stronger than his will to remain in bed for a while longer… He turned around, smiling when he saw Shiori and kissed her bare shoulder. She moaned in her sleep, turning around a little until he had kissed her awake.

"Mmm… Tooru… what…"

He let his hands wander under her night gown, caressing the skin and wakening her in the most intimate of ways. She chuckled as he continued kissing her gently, for some gentle morning love-making but before they could get to the business, the clock rang. He stopped, sighing and glaring at the clock that Shiori turned off.

"Sorry, honey, but it'll have to wait…" She sighed.

"Is there no way to get some lovely time with your wife in the morning?"

"Not when you have to prepare and bring two children to school," she chuckled, kissing his forehead, "I'll go wake them up. Can you prepare breakfast please?"

He hummed in agreement as she regretfully stood up from the bed, to wake up their two children. Tooru went downstairs to prepare breakfast and the children's lunch, like he did most mornings. It was the morning ritual: he went for a morning run, the children joining him on the week-end but in that case he'd run slowly and would bring them back home after a block then he'd continue running on a faster pace and for longer. The rest of the week, when he came back from his morning run, he'd prepare breakfast so it'd be ready when everyone woke up. Shiori usually took the children at school on her way for work, along with the Iwaizumi children because they went to the same school (the Iwaizumi household was right in front of theirs – it wasn't on purpose, Oikawa kept repeating it, but Iwa-chan didn't believe him). The kids were all brought back by the Iwaizumi in the evening.

As if he had never left, they ate breakfast as family and Shiori kissed him good day before they left for most of the day. Usually, Tooru had practice but most of the team would come back today so he decided to relax instead, his track of thoughts leading towards his birthday gift… He wondered what it was, he wanted to explore the house but… His gaze glanced over the book shelves decorated with pictures – their wedding day, the babies… and there was a cadre with a dried mistletoe. A smile appeared on his face at the memory. Patience back then had given him such happiness in the present. He could be patient until next Saturday.

The few days of rest the team was allowed to have gave them all time to breath and get over the last defeat, so close to the golden medal. He, and he assumed all of his teammates, took time to spend with their families.

Then came Saturday and his birthday party. Hoshiko and Hikoboshi offered their dad the gift they had chosen together, with drawn cards covered in glitters and a still clumsy writing saying "Happy birthday, dad!". Most of the children were taken care of by babysitters tonight so the adults could gather. They had a drink with the whole team then the close-friends all went to Tooru's favourite restaurant – a group of over a dozen people, all tall, big and loud as volleyball players ought to be. The cake had been made by Kiku, like every year, and like every year, Tooru had asked for a giant milk-bread cake.

"Waaah! I love it, Kiku-chan! Your sugar paste alien-crafting skills get better every year! It's amazing!" He exclaimed when he saw the cake being brought.

"It'd be nice if you were asking something else for a change…" She answered, shaking lightly her head as she lit up the candles.

"You make Godzilla-themed birthday cakes for Iwa-chan _every year_ , I don't see how that's any different." He said very seriously.

"…It _is_ different, though. It's for my Hajime." She mumbled, still blushing even after so many years married to Iwa-chan.

Before he could tease her any further though, Shiori slid to his side, kissing his cheek and their hands instinctively joining.

"Happy birthday, my love, my Tooru…" She whispered, eyes sparkling beautifully.

He cupped her cheek, kissing her quickly and he started cutting the cake in equal parts – plus one a little bigger for him, it was _his_ birthday after all~! They all ate then started offering the gifts, that quickly piled up on the sides of the restaurant's room. It was of all kinds, from book to training gear, complete jokes or very useful items. Shiori knew very well that he was particularly impatient about her gift because she waited that he had opened up everything before giving him her gift.

He had a wide smile when he received it and turned it around, trying to guess what it might be. He was as excited as a child, tapping lightly on the box that fitted in the palm of his hand. It was always thrilling to receive a gift from his wife, knowing how much thought she put into every gift. Though, he doubted that any gift could _ever_ surpass the one he had received a few years back – he had thought it had been a fancy pen, it had turned out to be a positive pregnancy test for their princess. He should have known it'd be a special gift when she had insisted on offering it to him in private instead of in front of their friends. He would never cease to cherish the memory of that day. Like all the ones spent by Shiori's side, warm and safe with her love.

"I hope it's not one of these boxes with a clown that jumped at you like what Tendou had offered me last year because I still have nightmares about that one!" He said, starting to pull at the wrapping.

"Eeeh~! Are you so sensitive it'd still haunt you, Tooru-kun~?" Satori asked with an amused smile, still chuckling about last year's joke, "It had hidden a very nice gift card, though."

"I'll never forget the face you had made that day! HAHAHA!" Kuroo exclaimed, jerking his head backwards.

"Will you stop making fun of me?! It was scary _and_ unexpected!" Tooru exclaimed, pulling a little harder at the gift wrapping.

The entire table laughed, some probably about to pull out the embarrassing pictures from that day.

The gift now unwrapped, Tooru blinked at the dark blue box he was staring at.

"My~! Shi-chan, don't tell me you're going to propose~!" Tendou teased, everyone laughing once again.

Shiori and Tooru ignored them as he opened the box and his eyes widened lightly, and his smile brightened his face.

" _Oh_ _my_ , you didn't…"

Several of their friends leaned forward curiously, blinking in surprise to see something so simple and not understanding why Tooru was so excited or why Shiori was sparkling in pride to see him so happy.

"What is it~? What is it~?" Tendou asked curiously, almost leaping over the table to see closer.

"Is it the Hamilton Ventura XXL watch?!" Tooru exclaimed in awe, lifting it up to see better, "The one worn by the Agent J and Agent K in the 1997 Men in Black movie?!"

"Aaaah…" Everyone murmured in understanding.

"No way, it's so cool!" Iwaizumi said, reaching out to look at the watch but Tooru pulled it away protectively.

"Ask _your_ wife to get you a similar watch! Don't take mine! It's my favourite watch ever!"

"I don't want to take it, idiot – I just want to look!" He mumbled, frowning lightly.

"Perhaps you two could be like Agent J and Agent K if you have the same watches?" Bokuto said before turning towards Kuroo, "Hey! Remember back in our first-year together when they showed up with Makki and Mattsun, all dressed like the Men in Black?"

"Man, I still laugh from how amazing that was! You guys were _on point!"_

"My moment of glory…" Tooru recalled with a proud smile, closing his eyes and clenching tightly the box with the precious watch.

"Right, well, try it on instead of recalling your faraway youth," Iwaizumi said, pointing at the watch.

"You're older than me, Iwa-chan~!"

"Ugh. Do you want me to force that watch out of its box?"

Tooru beamed once again, taking it out delicately and looking at the watch at every possible angle so he could admire it in all of its beauty.

"Shiori… Shiori, Shiori, I love you so much, my starlight! I thought it had become a limited edition?!" He continued, turning towards the love of his life.

She chuckled, caressing his cheek before kissing it, then she leaned her chin on his shoulder, looking down at the watch in his hands.

"Your watch is all damaged, and doesn't work quite well anymore. You were saying you'll have to change it and I know you _really_ like the design of that one. But it's not just a nerd watch…" She explained, taking it from his hands to turn it around.

Tooru was already in absolute delight but when he saw that there was a personalized, engraved message under the watch, fireworks almost made his mind blow out.

 _My love for you is timeless…_

He turned towards Shiori, his chocolate eyes shining happily, bright smiles on their faces.

"There's something written? What is it?" Iwaizumi asked curiously.

Without looking away from her enchanting green eyes, Tooru swiftly put the watch on so his friend wouldn't have time to see. It was between Shiori and him. No one else.

"Nothing you need to know…" He whispered.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow but when he noticed the gleam of tender adoration in their eyes, the same he's witnessed for _years_ , he smiled, turning away to give them a little bit of intimacy. He leaned down to kiss his Kiku's forehead.

Tooru leaned down to kiss Shiori. Their hearts fluttered but it felt as if they were the only persons in the world, it felt as if gravity didn't exist and they could reach a new land that only lovers could know. It felt just like their first kiss back in their last year of high-school, behind the Sendai gymnasium, after his last defeat… A little kiss, a tiny nothing in the universe, that meant the world to them.

That night, Tooru and Shiori piled up all the gifts in their bedroom, deciding that they'll try to organise this lovely mess the following day. He sat on the edge of the bed as she went to get his second gift – the gift they knew would come for every birthday, anniversary or Christmas. It was in a tiny box once again, the same as every year. He opened it and took out the little crystal-like object that could barely be held on the tip of his finger.

When they first moved in together, Shiori found a little tuto to make glow-in-the-dark products. She had added her own touch by shaping it so it'd look like a little crystal in the daylight. On the other side, there was a patch to let it stick wherever they wanted.

She remained sitting on the bed as he stood up on top of it, reaching for the ceiling and adding this other star that he stuck to the ceiling. Like dozens and dozens of more glow-in-the-dark crystals on their bedroom's ceiling.

He laid down next to her with a big smile and they turned off the lights. The glow-in-the-dark crystals were shining like stars, an entire galaxy above their heads… All the little gifts over the years were adding up and now, it was starting to look like the Milky Way. It wasn't quite there yet, but it was enough to look the night sky.

Tooru and Shiori turned towards each other, their skins and eyes glowing like the star sky above their heads that they were building with the years spent together, with their love.

"I love you, Shiori…" He murmured, and she could see stars in his eyes.

"I love you too… Happy birthday, Tooru…" She whispered, and he could see stars in her eyes.

His smile grew wider as he turned around to kiss her, a long, tender kiss, watched over by the stars they were calling their owns. After all, the far away aliens _and_ the stars they had wished upon years ago had granted their wish~

* * *

 _A few references to events that are yet to happen in Aliens, and this last sentence is a reference to the last sentence of its prologue! ;)_

 _The next birthday one-shot will be Ushiwaka~! I'm still unsure of how I'll write it, if it'll be in the future like for Oikawa, or more anchered in the present like fro Iwa-chan's oneshot._

 _I hope you liked it~!_

 _Yours Truly,_

 _May_


End file.
